The Touch of Prometheus
by Lordheaven
Summary: AU/SGU/FO: The crew of Destiny comes out of stasis. Their first concern is Eli but he is not onboard and neither are his remains. When they check their position they discover the ship has travelled a greater distance than anticipated. A tantalizing mystery awaits them laced with unforeseen outcomes.
1. What Happened?

**The Touch of Prometheus**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

**AU/SGU/FO: The crew of Destiny comes out of stasis. Their first concern is Eli but he is not onboard and neither are his remains. When they check their position they discover the ship has travelled a greater distance than anticipated. A tantalizing mystery awaits them laced with unforeseen outcomes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**What happened?**

**Eli Star Log: Day 2**

(Eli appears on the observation deck. Behind him, Destiny cleaves through space)

It is the second day of my exile. I began work on the broken pod.

Wait… (Eli grins and a soft chuckle follows)

Exile is not the right choice of words. I chose to stay behind – be the last – the last man standing… (soft chuckle)…I love that movie. Anyway I chose to stay behind because I have greater chance of fixing the pod, the only one that is broken and if not to push a daisy here and there when it comes to it.

I guess Colonel Young much like myself did not trust Rush to do it. (silence). Turn off life support when the time comes.

(sighs deeply)

And frankly I did not believe Rush could complete the job – fixing the pod that is. I told them both – I'm smarter than Rush. I suppose I was happy living in his shadow but not anymore. I knew it is something I had to do.

(image disrupts and reappears in the mess hall. Eli is sitting on a table eating some of the last of the fresh tomatoes (so to speak). He looks up and says): This is something we could call a tomato. It does look like one but I got to tell you it isn't – a tomato after a fashion.

(he grins and takes a bite).

The last of fresh supplies this is. I have for another three or four days after that I'll hit the cans. (he laughs). The last meals of the walking dead (he adds with hoarser voice then laughs)… I guess it is time to get to work. (his hand reaches out and the image disappears).

(the image reappeared in the stasis room where the last pod stood vacant. The Kino turns to Eli).

To be honest, I'm not sure why the pod isn't working. Yes, I said it is broken but fixing it may turn out to be a bit more complicated than I originally anticipated.

Damn these ancients – would it have hurt to leave a manual, a comprehensive manual. (Eli rolls eyes and shakes head).

Anyway, I think I made some progress deciphering how the program regulates the power supply to the pod. Of course, I have much to do before…well fixing it…as I have not yet discovered why it does not engage the damn pod. Well, I know why the damn thing is broken...

I have to find now some materials…onboard…to fix the damn thing. I guess I have to cannibalize from secondary systems.

(the image disrupts again and reappears in Engineering).

Wow, this place is big. But I think the computer indicated the parts I could use. I should have paid more attention when it comes to torches. Perhaps I should have asked Grier to help out.

(Eli turns to the Kino).

If only I could figure out how to communicate with him while he dozes off sweetly in the stasis pod that would be cool. (Eli chuckles).

(image vanishes and reappears. Eli is the cargo bay rummaging for some tools. He gets his hand on a torch, a pair of protective glasses and turns to the Kino). Here we go!

(sparks fly in every direction but the torch's narrow flame focuses. Eli gets to work. Hours seem to merge before he finally puts down the torch and extinguishes the flame. A look of satisfaction on his face is visible.) Well, the first attempt is not as bad as I thought. Maybe there is a light in the tunnel… (the image vanishes).

* * *

**Eli Star Log: Day 3**

(Eli chuckles). Star Log, it is just like Star Trek although there it is Captain's Log but still it has a nice ring to it.

Yesterday's hard work yielded some positive results. I managed to sew some parts together that hopefully sometime in the future, close future, will help me fix the physical aspect of the pod, the software will take longer.

There is a downfall as I discovered this morning. The usage of oxygen was greater than I thought and energy usage too. I may have lost a day's worth or twenty-two three hours. Anyway it doesn't really matter. In the future I'll probably lose a few more days. I guess that leaves a week or so worth of anything.

(image vanishes. The Kino footage resumes on the observation deck. Eli's busy putting parts together while the Kino floats around. There are a few pads spread around on the floor. Eli looks from time to time at them checking something and continues his puzzle work. Hours fly by and the view outside remains as always really cool. The wind of star-dust rushes by the ship's structure advancing on its course).

(The Kino leaves the observation deck and wanders around the dim corridors seemingly aimlessly. Startlingly Eli's face appears before it). Boo! (he shouts). Gotcha you by the conk! (he laughs) I bet you did not see this one coming.

(The Kino resumes its interrupted wandering. Eli vanishes out of sight. He soon reappears stirring the Kino down a corridor to the mess hall. Sitting down, he starts eating again. He has a piece of paper where he had drawn in great detail the stasis pod).

Found a detailed picture of the damn stasis pod. It was in a sub directory cleverly hidden, if you're wondering, Rush. Translating is proving a bit difficult but I'm getting there. But man, your writing could use some polishing. Chloë is a different story – neat writing style clean and readable.

Soon, hopefully, I will have a better idea of it and a solution to my problem. So far, I think I've fixed a part of a part of a problem.

(Eli's in the stasis room with his headphones listening and gently moving in rhythm of the song he's listening to. He gets up and stats dancing around. His moves are anything but what can be called a dance, a real one anyway).

One part here… one there… everything fits, and fits, and fits, and aw! (he exclaims holding his left thumb up. It is pounding. He sucks it). That hurts. For future reference, dancing and fixing a pod do not go well together. (he gets back to work) What wouldn't I give for a nice workshop with the proper tools and a smith of course…?

(the image disrupts and returns in Eli's quarters)

Another day passed. I made progress. What luck it was I found the detailed schematic of the pod, I should tell you. I feel confident in fixing the damn thing.

* * *

**Eli Star Log: Day 4**

It seems I got up late today. It is already noon at least in decent places and we all know I'm not in a decent place. So today's work involves fixing the 'pipes' or tubules that go in the back of the pod and give for the cooling whatever of the Ancients.

And later today, the evening by my estimates, the cooling whatever will be fixed then I can concentrate on the structural part of the pod. When it seals it has to seal if not I'll be dead and unpleasantly so.

(the image reforms in the stasis room. Eli's working at the right side of the pod. His hand seems to be somewhere at the back of the pod).

I can't reach there – dammit! (he exclaims angrily and hits the side of the pod). Chloë, if I could only borrow your hands, it would make one heck of a difference. (he puffs and puffs. After a few hours of try he gives up. The image reforms at the observation deck. Eli sits on the floor gazing at the stars outside).

Today's a bust. I couldn't reach behind to attach the damn thing. I'm certain the Ancients had some midgets with them. (then he suddenly turns to the Kino and says): Sorry, Chloë, I'm not implying you are a midget. But I can certainly use thinner hands. (he relaxes back on the floor).

(heavy sigh)

I will try this again tomorrow – somehow.

(the Kino footage ends)

* * *

**Eli Star Log: Day 5 **

(Eli's butt can be seen in the same position as yesterday. He is trying to attach the hose at the back of the pod. He is puffing a lot). Get in dammit! Darn those bastards. Can't they make something simpler? Oi, stupid ship, a little help!

(Silence, there is only silence and Eli's puffing noises. He pulls back his face reddened but with a devilish smile). Eureka! (he exclaims triumphant. He gets up and walks to the console pushing buttons. A diagnostic panel appears and Eli reads it carefully). Alright, we made contact. One problem down a few more to go and off we jump into the sweet sleep's embrace.

(Eli takes a look at the schematic of the pod. He nods satisfied his eyes lit up with joy and excitement).

(The Kino resumes later. Eli's facial expression shows disappointment and growing redness. Something obviously had gone wrong. He exhales and inhales ghastly, his pulse racing. Something had definitely gone wrong).

What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? Why is there always something to screw the pouch?

(It apparently is something that can't be fixed or perhaps not onboard. Eli's mind seems to race. He then thrusts head). There has to be a way around this. Think Eli! Think! (he repeats that latter over and over). There has to be something, something. (his eyes narrow and his forehead wrinkle of the effort. His hand taps on the side of the bed's frame).

(His eyes closed and he is fast asleep despite the fright of today's discovery whatever it was).

* * *

**Eli Star Log: Day 6 **

(The entirety of the morning and early afternoon the Kino follows Eli but he speaks not. His forehead wrinkled his eyes focused. He moves from room to room, from cargo bay to cargo bay seeking materials. His eyes pinned at the schematic of the pod.

He probably had found solution to whatever problem got him down the day before. The torch was active again and many times. Cables, hoses, and other tiny and slightly bigger objects passed through his hands while he welded and mended, and broke and reassembled.

His puffing was the only noise in the growing silence. Wiping his forehead from time to time to remove the sweat, Eli continued his work.

The day passed by with no sound other than the puffing. Eli got to bed early and was fast asleep).

* * *

**Eli Star Log: Day 7**

(It is the observation deck again. Eli's sitting on the floor at his favorite spot with his back at the bench. The schematic and other pads lay around).

Three days before the end it is. Now whether it is going to be the end of my life or the end of this antagonizing work it remains to be seen. (he exhales closing his eyes). I have managed to solve most of the problems but there remains to be seen whether the pod is going to activate properly or not. I think there may be a few kinks I haven't worked out yet but I guess I'll see to them once I activate the pod.

(He turns at the Kino). It is testing time. Cross your fingers!

(He stands up, takes the Kino with him and heads to the stasis room. There he leaves the Kino to float while he gets to work on the console.

What seems to be like a few hours on it, Eli presses the right combination and the hatch or door of the pod closes with silent hissing. Eli focuses on the diagnostic panel. His expression shows anticipation.

A beep is heard. The diagnostic is over. Eli studies the result. He sighs. He closes eyes. He inhales and then exhales, and opens eyes): YES! (His screams and his hands fly high. He starts dancing around then calms down and returns to the console). It works. Dammit it works! It works.

(He sits down on the floor holding his left hand at his chest, right around the heart. He stands up). Now, I have to make sure it is not only a fluke. (he rubs his hands together and moves to the console). Ok, diagnostic, set for twelve-hour period, testing long-term usage…and presto! (he presses a button). Cross your fingers, people! In twelve hours, I'll either join you in sleep or hang myself!

(The Kino footage resumes on the observation deck where Eli stands at the railing his gaze turned towards the depths of the cosmos. A smile dances on his lips. He is so close now. He managed to solve a problem he doubted even the Ancients could).

**Twelve Hours Later (Eli Star Log: Day 8)**

(The Kino is in the stasis room. Eli is at the console. The diagnostic had just finished the analysis. Eli's smile had grown). YES! YES! It works! (Thumbs up). Now to shut down all systems, setting the countdown, and Presto, Maestro! It is set to two minutes after I go to sleep. Well, guys, three years from now, we will be together. Oh, YES! (he presses a button and moves away from the console. The Kino turns and shows him enter the stasis pod. The hatch slides close. Eli enters stasis. The lights on the ship go dark).

* * *

**Three Years later…**

Doctor Nicholas Rush moved away from the screen and looked at Colonel Everett Young with mixed feelings. It was only at the end they started trusting and understanding one another.

"How is that possible, Rush?" Everett asked with obvious confusion.

"I don't know!" Nicholas replied turning his gaze away from the colonel and back to the screen where the logs of the ship stood on the display. Something here did not add up.

The Kino footage confirmed that on the eighth day Eli entered the stasis pod and yet he was not in it three years later. The sensors on the ship also said otherwise. The last pod never activated in the allotted time. The maddening part was that the Kino footage was genuine too. There was no tampering. It was a curious contradiction.

"I don't know!" Nicholas repeated placing his hands on his face. He exhaled loudly and with frustration. "But I plan to find out!" And it is not the last time he would say that.

Everett only nodded. They had to find out what happened to Eli. A curious contradiction, Rush had said, Everett agreed.

"There is one more thing." Nicholas said after a while.

"What?" Everett looked at him.

"Mr. Broody wants to see us on the bridge!"

"Can't it wait?"

"He said it was urgent."

"Right," Everett sighed. "Let's go then!"

* * *

They left the Kino room and headed to the bridge. Mr. Broody, Chloë and Matt were there. Confusion was present in their eyes and even fear as the two observed.

"Mr. Broody, you said it is urgent." Nicholas reminded.

Mr. Broody swallowed but did not answer. Chloë did instead. "We have a problem!"

"Other than Eli that is," Matt added.

"What is it?" Everett asked looking at them expectantly.

"We are not at the target galaxy." Chloë replied with a low voice.

"WHAT?" Nicholas exclaimed leaping towards the control console.

"What do you mean we're not?" Everett asked trying to get some clarification.

"According to the sensor logs, Destiny skipped the target galaxy and…" Chloe paused and then added. "And the next two…Colonel, we are in the fourth galaxy on the path of Destiny."

"That doesn't sound right." Everett exclaimed bewildered and sought Rush who had promptly went to check Chloe's claim. "Rush?"

Nicholas did not respond. His eyes had found the sensor data and widened in wild surprise. Chloë was not wrong. They were indeed three galaxies away from the target galaxy and again something did not add up. For one, it was not possible. Destiny simply did have neither the power nor the time to go that fast and far.

"Rush?" Everett repeated raising slightly his voice hoping for some answers.

"She's right, Colonel. We skipped three galaxies."

"How's that possible?"

"I wish I had an answer." Nicholas said continuing to study the data. He added sometime later rather frustratingly. "This makes no sense. It is not possible."

"What makes no sense?" Everett asked.

"This sensor reading – it is impossible! Destiny simply could not have done this."

"Why?"

Nicholas calmed down and looked at him. "Colonel, it has been exactly three years since we went into the pods. For three years time, Destiny could not have possibly covered this distance. It is not possible!"

"And yet here we are!"

"I don't understand how this is possible." Nicholas thrust head.

"Alright, let's calm down and think this through." Everett said with calming tone. "Could the ship have – I don't know passed through a wormhole or something?"

"Inside FTL?" Nicholas looked at him incredulously. "I don't think so!"

"Then what happened?"

"I have no idea." Nicholas replied. He was feeling helpless for the first time in some time. "But I plan on finding out."

"Use whoever you must to find the answers to this mystery."

"I will!"

"In the meantime, we will need a planet to resupply."

"There is one – fifteen hours away." Mr. Broody informed.

Everett looked at Rush who nodded. "Alright," He sighed. "I'll go check to see if everything else is still where we left it. Keep me appraised."

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	2. The plot thickens

**The touch of Prometheus**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

**AU/SGU/FO: The crew of Destiny comes out of stasis. Their first concern is Eli but he is not onboard and neither are his remains. When they check their position they discover the ship has travelled a greater distance than anticipated. A tantalizing mystery awaits them laced with unforeseen outcomes.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The plot thickens**

Life on the ship returned slowly to normal but still the mysterious contradiction of their reality was hard to ignore. The ship had skipped three galaxies and was now in the forth. There was no sign of Eli who apparently succeeded repairing the stasis pod, enter and disappear.

Nicholas confirmed that the pod was indeed repaired and fully functional though it was never activated. And this is where things got stranger. The ship's logs indicated it has never been activated, the diagnostic tools on the console in the stasis chamber said it was activated and the Kino footage confirmed it.

And yet still something did not add up. It was late the next week when Nicholas discovered something else. The time stamps did not match either. The time stamp on the ship, the Kino, and the stasis console did not match.

"Care to explain plainly?" Everett asked as they gathered in the stasis chamber.

"Alright," Nicholas sighed hiding his frustration of having to explain something for the nth time. "The time stamp on the ship indicates that three years passed since we entered the pods. Eight days later, the power we left for Eli was turned off."

"Alright so the Kino's footage is correct." Everett said.

"Ah, yes, somewhat,"

"Somewhat?" Everett raised an eyebrow. "Which one is it then?"

"I'm getting to it." Nicholas said. "The time stamp on the stasis console however shows the pod activated on the fourteenth day since you and I went into the pods..."

"That makes no sense." Mr. Broody interrupted.

"I know!" Nicholas said with a tired voice expressing his frustration of the constant interruptions. "The Kino footage time stamps don't match with either stamp. It indicates that the eight days we watched were in fact after the fourteenth day since we entered the pods making it that Eli entered the pod on the twenty second day. Now this presents a problem as you care to recall."

Everett's forehead wrinkled of the effort of following Nicholas' logic. After a time, he understood his meaning and nodded in agreement. It did present a problem. Eli had calculated the exact time power had to be on before it becomes insufficient for them to make the three years trip in three years.

In simpler terms, the ship should not have had the necessary power to cross the void between galaxies in three years time and yet in the same amount of time it had crossed through three galaxies and was now in the fourth.

"Has someone tampered with the ship's logs?" Everett asked after a while.

"No," Nicholas shook head. "Chloë, Mr. Broody and I checked them four times. There is no tampering."

"Alright, is there any data that explains how the ship did that?"

Chloë shook head. "No or maybe a yes."

"Again with the contradiction, explain!"

"The lack of data is an indication something happened."

"The lack of data?"

"Yes, there is nothing between the galaxy we left and the one we are in."

"That's not entirely true." Nicholas cut in. "The ship recorded the travel between the last point (our stasis entering) and the arrival in this galaxy. But it is true that we are three galaxies away. And the ship has no explanation for it either."

Everett looked down. He started having a headache of these explanations that told him something and yet nothing of value. "Alright so where are we at?"

"We could look at the Kino..." Mr. Broody was saying.

"Why?"

"Well, Eli always downloads the contents of the Kino onto his laptop." Matt replied instead remembering his friend's habits.

"Good point," Everett exclaimed hopefully. "Rush, take a look at it and let's see if we can find out what really happened."

"Right," Nicholas mumbled as he left the stasis chamber. He reached Eli's quarters and entered. The boy was indeed a boy, a messy one. Everything was in such disorder that it was a miracle he could find anything in there. The laptop was under some of Eli's clothes that Nicholas removed with two fingers hoping not to catch some disease or something. He opened it and started it.

The software loaded and Nicholas took a look at the directories where Eli stored the footage from the Kinos. Sadly he found many such directories and badly named files. He shook head the boy despite his genius was incorrigible. It also meant he had to go through all of them and that would take some time. He exhaled exasperated and dived in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tamara was in the infirmary. Three years ago, they had to put everything in boxes or cool cameras to keep them. Now, she got unpacking. Everything had to be put in its right place. Lieutenant James offered to help her.

"No," Tamara said. "This goes there and that here." She pointed at some herbs and bottles of some untitled fluid. James followed her instructions without a fuss.

Now that they were out of the stasis she had to check everyone's health. It was routine really but they had to be sure there were no side effects of it. And speaking of health, she remembered her condition. It was a painful reminder she would not continue this voyage with her colleagues soon.

The disease was ruthless and there was no cure. The stasis may have frozen her cell activity for three years but it changed nothing. In two years time or was it five, she would be as good as dead. Some called it the living death. They had the chance of finding a cure but it slipped through their fingers. Still this did not exonerate her from performing the physical examinations of the crew and herself.

She put her thoughts together and got on with the unpacking. Lieutenant James had gotten somewhat proficient at this. Tamara thought of training her in the time she had left so the crew is not left without a doctor or something close to it. Calling doctors from Earth every time there was a problem was somewhat impractical and not always possible.

Speaking of Earth, she thought it was time they made contact and let them know they made it and she wanted to go to Earth. Leaving the ship even in someone else's body will be a welcomed change. The ship was wonderful but humans were not made for long-term stay in space. She wanted to visit some waterfalls anywhere. It did not matter really where. She wanted to feel the breeze and the aroma of wild life.

Varo came to the infirmary. Tamara looked at him and mentally shook head. He was after her the day they met but her heart belonged to Everett. Still, he was a wonderful helper and friend.

"Is there something I can do to help?" He asked.

Tamara did not really need help but James could be called away at any moment for something else so she decided to give him something to do. "Yes, you can help with the big boxes in cargo bay three, the ones marked infirmary and bring them here."

"Of course," Varo said and left.

Lieutenant James looked at Tamara and smiled.

"What?" Tamara looked back.

"Isn't it obvious?" James asked.

"We're just friends."

"Aha!" James said and smiled wider. It was obvious not only to her but to every female. Men were incapable of being friends with women. They thought only about battles, sex and booze, and glory of course. Of course, it was not in that particular order but it was there.

Tamara decided not to respond to this biting remark and continued sorting the infirmary goods. She had so much to do before she could get some goodnight sleep. It is not that she hasn't slept but being in stasis for three years did not qualify as sleep in her book at least.

* * *

Sergeant Ronald Grier was down at the hydroponics' bay assisting Doctor Grace Parker with the seeding and unpacking of the tools needed for seeding and stuff. She had lost her sight when they went to replenish their power reserves inside a blue sun. She became exposed to the damaging rays for only moments but it was enough to take her sight away.

She wore now black glasses and a cane like all blind people. Everyone was very careful and kind with her even more than before. Of course there was still some hope she would regain her sight again but for now she needed help and Sergeant Grier was there for that. On top of everything he really liked her and so did she. And more over, the Kino they recovered from Novas showed they made a good match.

"Do these things need water?" He asked as he finished the seeding part.

"Which ones?" Doctor Parker asked.

"The last, I put."

"Yes,"

"Right," He helped her sit down and then went to find some water.

On the way he bumped into Camille Wray. Over time he had come to somewhat tolerate her and even like her. But the breaking point was their experience at Home World Command when the damned Lucians attacked. They tried to defuse a naquada enhanced bomb protected by a layer of holographic field. Of course they were not in their bodies at the time but still it helped with the bonding.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"It's ok, Sergeant." Camille said. "Where are you going?"

"We need some water for the seeds."

"Ah, I can help you then."

He really did not need her help but ceded as it seemed Camille had nothing else to do. They reached the water tanks and took some water with them. They did not talk for there was nothing to be said. But on the way back, Sergeant Grier had something to ask.

"Have you made contact with Earth?"

Camille stopped to rest and looked at him. He was usually so quiet and preferred not to talk without some purpose.

"No, not yet," Camille said. "We have first to put everything in order here and then."

"Ah, yes, the resident mystery,"

Everyone was painfully aware of the missing boy genius and their current location. Grier liked the small nerd pain as he sometimes called Eli and he missed him. Eli's constant babbling and complaining have grown on him.

They continued and reached hydroponics. Camille put down the water barrel and left while Grier under Parker's instructions got watering the planted seeds. It was not as simple as just pouring water down though. He had to pour just a small amount in the special containers so not to drown the seeds. It was a job that took patience and precision but he had come to help so armed with those he got on with it.

* * *

Contact with Earth became the popular theme on Destiny. Supplies already brought in from the first pit stop in this new galaxy that was a beautiful and lush world with lots of water springs but somewhat nasty bugs much like mosquitoes. With no excuse left, Everett got on with the task of saying hi to Home World Command and arrange for visits as the crew was quite anxious.

"Is everything ready, lieutenant?" Everett asked as he came into the room where they housed the communication stones.

"Yes, sir,"

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road," Everett said. He took one of the stone and placed it on the pad. Instantly closing eyes, Everett was now expecting the communication room of Home World Command. Opening his eyes he registered the first anomaly. "What?"

He was in a room alright but it was not the one of Home World Command instead he was in a vast open space with most unusual floor – grass. Everett blinked twice trying to make sure he was not dreaming.

"Who are you?" A soft female voice broke the silence and Everett's confused thoughts.

He turned to find the source of the voice and soon located it. A young woman, twenty, twenty-two years old, dressed in USAF uniform that he barely recognized if not for the small logo on the right side shoulder.

Everett turned his eyes towards where he was sitting. It reminded him of the chair in one of Destiny's rooms but it was more like the chair in Atlantis. Before him hovering just a few feet from the ground was the communication stone glowing with silvery light.

Everett blinked again. He turned back to the woman. "Er, I'm Colonel Everett Young…"

"The Commander of the Icarus Project and the Destiny…" It was not a question but mere acknowledgement though Everett sensed the surprise in the woman's voice. He frowned and asked himself mentally – what is going on.

"Yes," Everett said. "We went into stasis three years ago and as expected came back after three years, and we are reporting our…" Everett stopped mid sentence. He was seeing the sheer surprise on the woman's eyes. 'What's going on?' "Weren't you expecting us? Where is General O'Neill?"

The woman's face lit up at the mentioning of her father's name but then become serious again. "Wait here!" She said and bolted out.

Everett remained bemused on the chair. His mind was racing. Could they have missed the three-year window? It did not seem possible though. The ship clearly indicated three years have passed even if there were some anomalies.

Everett felt the chair turn. The room was somewhat circular with white walls but grassy floor. It was the most unusual combination he had ever seen and started wondering where this room was. It can't be Atlantis as it was more Spartan in design. It wasn't Home World Command and it wasn't Stargate Command. So where was it?

* * *

The communication stone kept hovering and keeping up with the turning of the chair. It was kind of eerie. The chair suddenly stopped and an aperture or opening appeared in the seemingly solid walls. The light was too strong so Everett had to shield his eyes. As the light subsided, Everett's eyes grew with surprise.

Standing in front of him was not a person but a being of light. He had seen some of the footage about the ascended beings and now there was one standing before him. He opened and closed his mouth. The being before him soon took form and Everett's eyes were out of their orbit. What has happened in these three years? He would have never even guessed that the person before him would even consider ascension.

"General O'Neill!" Everett finally uttered.

"Colonel Young," General O'Neill replied with his usual tone. "I see you've survived the crazy science-y idea."

"Er, yes, sir," Everett replied still trying to find the right words.

"Good to hear!"

"Er, sir?"

"Colonel?"

Everett blinked again and this time rubbed his eyes with his hands. "Er..., ho…wha…?" He had trouble expressing all the questions that were stuck in his throat. His confusion was still very strong. The general smiled and then the smile darkened.

"Come with me." General O'Neill said.

Everett stood up slowly. General O'Neill turned around and walked to the opening in the walls, waved his hand and it appeared. He ventured through while Everett followed hesitantly but eventually crossed the threshold. He found himself in a corridor of translucent crystal. He would have called it quartz if not for strange bluish forms inside it.

General O'Neill walked away and Everett followed. They reached a door made again of strange quartz. Again a wave of the hand and an opening appeared. Crossing through this threshold, Everett's breath was taken away. This door led outside and outside was definitely not Earth. It couldn't be.

Everything in sight was lush green meadow with close by dark green forest of tall trees he did not recognize. They were bigger than oaks with larger trunks and massive branches starting from about human height. Their leaves – oh wow, their leaves, there was nothing on Earth with this color. It was a brilliant fusion between silver and orange.

Looking up in the sky he got his confirmation. He was definitely not on Earth. There were four planets or moons present in the sky. One of them was big, a gas giant perhaps while the other three were roughly the size of Earth's moon.

"Where are we?" Everett asked finally getting over the first shock.

"We are on Earth, Colonel."

"With all due respects, General, this is not Earth."

"No, but it is the New Earth."

"New?" Everett raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the old one?"

General O'Neill did not answer. He continued walking. Reaching a curved path he stepped on it and waited for Everett to join him. The path then suddenly came to life and they started moving. They got inside the forest and travelled for some time.

During this odd way of transportation, General O'Neill remained silent. Everett had now billion questions on his mind but apparently for now he had to file them somewhere else. The travel did not last long.

* * *

The path emerged on the edge of a city even Everett could not imagine (as you can imagine he was starting to think he was imaging it). It was beautiful and majestic, white, pearly and almost medieval. The path stopped before its front gates. They were made of some metal Everett could not quite name. The closest thing he thought of was trinium laced with silver.

The gates opened inward and revealed the cobbled street behind. There were two guard towers on each side above the gates. The cobbled street winded upwards around buildings in white, sky blue and verdant. There were homes, shops, and all else one can expect to find in a city. Of course, the strange fusion between old and new was intoxicating.

The part that frightened Everett was that it looked old. The city was obviously not built in three years. It had been there for probably more than that, much more. What happened? This question had not left his mind ever since he opened his eyes. Why were they not on Earth? Why was the general not answering him? What happened to the old Earth?

Many faces and eyes followed them along the path. Most of the faces were younger and while the others were older. Something here was definitely not adding up. But everyone was definitely part of the SGC. It was present in their clothes whether smiths or shop owners, or military.

General O'Neill stopped before a domed building and gestured Everett to go in. Everett pushed the door open and got in. The inside of the building definitely did not match the theme of the outside. It was a mixture of the briefing room on Atlantis and a science laboratory of the SGC.

Sitting around the table or more to the point hovering around it were three more beings of light. The first one took shape and Everett recognized in it Dr. Rodney McKay, the second – Colonel Samantha Carter, and the third (here Everett's eyes simply could not assimilate the view though he had seen her only from afar) Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

A door opposite of Everett opened and more people marched in. He recognized some of them and those were the IOA representatives though older.

"Have a seat, Colonel," Dr. Weir said gesturing Everett to a chair.

Everett promptly sat down his eyes gawking at the sight.

"Welcome to New Earth, Colonel Young," Samantha Carter said taking fully human form and sitting down.

Dr. McKay added with a serious tone. "We have a story for you!"

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	3. Father and Son

**The touch of Prometheus**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

**AU/SGU/FO: The crew of Destiny comes out of stasis. Their first concern is Eli but he is not onboard and neither are his remains. When they check their position they discover the ship has travelled a greater distance than anticipated. A tantalizing mystery awaits them laced with unforeseen outcomes.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Father and Son**

Onboard Destiny Colonel Young had just closed his eyes and then opened them. Matthew Scott was just about to great the new arrival.

"Lieutenant Matthew Scott," The new occupant of Everett's body exclaimed and Matt sensed a tone of surprise and reverence and frowned at once.

"Who are you?" Matt asked. It was not meant as an insult but the tone of the new arrival took him by surprise.

"Er, well, this will create a shock for you. I suppose it is good you're sitting..." The new arrival replied and at the end his voice trailed off. "Dad!"

Matt, if he was surprised of the voice tonality, he now jumped off his seat and stared disbelievingly at the person before him. He blinked twice, then trice, opened and closed his mouth. How does one respond to such a statement? A shock is really a small word.

"See what did I tell you?" The son said adding a big smile. Of course from a certain point of view this was rather awkward and utterly strange to deal with given the body he now occupied.

"D...a...d...?" Matt repeated slowly enunciating each letter. His eyes were out of their orbit, his breathing heavy, and his thoughts racing. So he was wrong it was not a tone of reverence it was more a tone of longing or hoping.

"Yes, Dad," Matt junior replied. "I realize being in this body..." He stopped and looked in the small mirror and gasped. "Oh! This definitely complicates things."

"You...are..." Matt stuttered. "You are..."

"I'm your son, yes." Matt junior replied the smile now dancing on his lips more and more.

"NO!" Matt shook head. No one of this made any sense. He retreated but his back hit the walls. There was nowhere to run. And still it couldn't be. They were in stasis for three years. This was not possible.

"I can see this will take some time to sink in." Matt junior said.

"You can't be my son."

"Oh, I can assure you I am."

"It is not possible." Matt said still shaking head.

"Ah...I see." Matt junior said. He knew one day he would stand before his father but did not think of the things he would not know. "I know it is rather difficult to believe, Dad..."

"Stop calling me that. Who are you?"

"I am Matthew and my mom is about sixteen years older than me and you and she barely know each other. Except the one time when you came while you were in Colonel Telford's body and offered me a..."

"Stop!" Matt exclaimed but now was not so certain. There was no way anyone knew in such detail his meet with his son. True, the airman that was with him in the car knew the boy was home alone and he, Matt, had waited for his girlfriend to come home and then got in. But still, the offering other than a guess was pretty accurate and the airman did not know that part.

Matt junior however continued depicting the entire time Matt had spent in the kitchen talking with the boy's mother. Matt had to ask himself how any of this was possible. They were in stasis for three years and yet the boy did not sound like one.

"...so you see I'm your son. How else would I know all this?" Matt junior finished.

"How old are you?" Matt had to ask. He had to be sure.

"Well, I'm twenty-seven, which must seem weird given I'm as old as you now."

"Twenty-seven?" Matt repeated stunned. It was definitely not possible. Three years of stasis did not equal twenty-one years. How was this possible? "How is this possible?"

"Well, it is complicated, Dad."

"You have no idea..."

"I do actually." Matt junior interrupted. "I guess I've waited to meet you for so long that sometimes it is easy to forget what happened. From your perspective, Dad, only three years have passed, from Earth's perspective twenty-one."

Matt squinted at the answer, shook head again and tried to sift through what he heard. "My perspective? What do you mean?"

Matt junior exhaled loudly. "Yes, it will take some time to explain meanwhile I'm dying for a tour."

* * *

Matt's mouth remained open. His mind eventually caught up with the perspective three years equalling twenty-one on Earth. Each year of stasis on the Destiny equalled seven years on the Earth. How? He closed his mouth as his son stood waiting for the tour. He had of course no idea how to present him before the others. And what was he to tell Chloë?

How does one explain that his son was onboard? How does one explain he was as old as he was? And how does one tell...? The details the boy knew could be known only by him and his mother unless she repeated the conversation mot-a-mot to someone else, which he doubted.

Matt snapped out of his stupor. He opened the door still unclear what to tell the others.

"Are you with...?"

"I guess I could spare you the trouble, Dad." Matt junior said. "And I hope you don't take it personally,"

"Take what personally?"

"Well, mom didn't." Matt junior said. "Lieutenant Matthew Armstrong, reporting for duty,"

Matt's eyes widened with surprise again. He could hardly believe his ears. The boy had taken Chloe's name.

"I look forward to meeting her too." Matt junior said as though reading Matt's thoughts.

"I'll, I'll try," Matt answered the previous question. He really had no idea what to tell Chloë. Weird, strange, stunning, shocking will really be a small word. "Why and how?"

"Dad, twenty-one years is time long enough to know." Matt junior replied. "As to why, well, it only seemed fitting besides mom got married..."

"So? WHAT? To whom?"

"My stepdad was cool. He passed away a few years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It is ok!" Matt junior said. "He was a business person and had dealings with the government. Soon, I learnt about you and stepmom Ms Armstrong. Mom could not have other children. I guess ..."

"Why not?"

"The doctors never really found out why so she did not mind when I changed my name to Armstrong. She is happy for you."

"Is she...she...still...?"

"Alive – yes," Matt junior replied. "But she knows that you found someone else and she is happy for you besides it is not like you'd get back together any time soon. She took the logical approach to things."

"Um, ok," Matt cleared his throat. "The tour then..." And he ventured out with Junior at his heels.

* * *

It was like a dream coming true for Matt junior. The capital of New Earth was splendid place indeed but it could not compare to the view from the observation deck of the Destiny. The Ancient ship was so far away into the depths of the universe travelling from galaxy to galaxy. It was an adventure and a struggle.

"Lieutenant," It was Grier. Matt sighed deeply. What to tell the others? They had the right to know things were now different. They did travel three years and yet Earth lived the same amount times seven.

"Aw, Lieutenant Grier meet ah..."

"Lieutenant Armstrong, Earth's Space Command," Matt junior came to his father's rescue.

"Space Command, is this what we call it now?" Grier asked while responding to the salute.

"Yes, it sounds better than Home World Command."

"That it does." Grier agreed. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, I love it!" Matt junior replied. "It is a view unlike any other."

"Well, enjoy the tour, and the brief detour,"

"Detour?" Matt asked.

"Yes, Ms. Armstrong requests your presence on the bridge." Grier answered.

"Right," Matt said.

"Lieutenant,"

"Lieutenant," Matt junior replied back his eyes lit and his heart pounding. He was to meet his stepmom. It is a moment he had waited for a long time.

* * *

They reached the bridge. Mr. Broody, Dr. Rush and Chloë studied something on the monitors.

"Hey, Matt," Chloë said looking up. Her questioning look said everything but Matt threw her one of his saying we need to talk, privately. "I'll be right back." She left the bridge with Matt and Matt junior. Matt led them to empty quarters and closed the doors.

"Matt?" She looked questioningly at him. She wondered why Colonel Young was with them.

"Chloë," Matt gathered his strength. "This is obviously not Colonel Young. He used the stones."

"Ah, and we got someone else."

"You could say that." Matt looked at his son and then back at Chloe. "Chloe, meet Lieutenant Matthew Armstrong, my son."

Chloë heard the name Armstrong but the word that followed made her gape. "What?"

"This is my son, Matthew..."

"But Matt, he is only a boy..."

"Well, he was a boy apparently. Tell her!" He turned to junior.

"My father is quite right. I'm his son and I have not been a boy for the past thirteen years although that depends on what the definition of a boy is. But if we assume it is around fifteen that one stops being one and becoming a teenager than it would be correct."

Chloë stood in awe. How can this be? Her lips depicted the question. Matt braced himself to give her the bad news. "Apparently, our three years in stasis translate as twenty-one on Earth."

"WHAT?" Chloë exclaimed shocked. "But Matt, that's not possible."

"I can assure you Ms Armstrong, it is." Matt junior replied.

"How?"

"And here is the place where I have to say I wish I could tell you but it is not my place. Someone else will explain."

"Who?"

"I believe Dr. Weir is mostly qualified for that."

"Elizabeth Weir?" Chloë asked her bemusement growing. Matt junior nodded. "Now, that's impossible. Dr. Weir died..."

"Ah, well, not exactly," Matt junior said. "Dr. McKay found her and put her in a more human body."

"Human body?" Matt asked.

"She was in a replicator body and then she sacrificed herself to rid Atlantis of the last Asuran remnants when she and them went through the gate and emerged into the coldness of space. Dr. McKay after sought her out, brought her levels up and transferred her consciousness into an organic body."

Chloë listened and sifted through the presented explanation. It seemed logical enough. Still it did not explain the twenty-one years. It must have shown on her face as Matt junior continued.

"Dr. Weir is the best to explain the experienced time differential between Earth and the Destiny."

Matt now noticed it again. Every time his son said Earth there was sadness in his voice. "What happened, Matthew?"

Chloë looked Matt strangely. What did he mean and about what?

"You will soon know." Matt junior replied.

"You can tell me!" Matt insisted.

"I'm sorry father I have to follow orders much like you." Matt junior declined. "On a happier note, we found a way to cure Lieutenant Johansen."

"What? How?"

"It is most inventive." Matt junior replied but did not elaborate.

Chloë and Matt looked at each other and shrugged. The boy was full of mystery and it was mostly enticing. His charm was as good as his father's.

* * *

Tamara found the statement rather curious but not as curious as her physical results she had done earlier. She gaped at the data disbelievingly. She went on rechecking it.

"Tamara, what is it?"

"I'm not sure." She replied and continued studying the data. Hope crawled in her mind. Could it be?

"Tamara?" Matt moved to her.

"It is a generous offer, Lt Armstrong but I won't need it."

It was Matt junior's time to frown. They all back on New Earth knew of her condition. Why would she suddenly not need it? "I don't understand."

"It is gone!" Tamara replied. The data were irrefutable. There was no mistake. There was no sign of the ALS present in her DNA. She was not sure how this was possible but it was gone, completely.

"Gone?" Chloë asked.

"Yes," Tamara said and sat down. "See for yourself."

She handed the pad but it was junior who took it. He had some knowledge of the disease and genetic resequencing. His eyes showed shock, surprise and confusion. Tamara had seen right there was no sign of the disease. But suspended animation cannot offer cure. How was that possible?

* * *

"Ah, Colonel Young," A voice interrupted them. It was Camille. "I was looking for you. We have to discuss Eli's disappearance and our predicament when you make contact with Earth..."

"Um, Camille," Chloë interrupted her. "This is not Colonel Young. This is Lieutenant Armstrong from Earth. Colonel Young has already gone."

"Oh, my apologies,"

"No problem," Matt junior said then he caught up with what Camille had said. "Eli Wallace is not with you?"

"No, he's disappeared." Matt replied.

"Disappeared – how?"

"All we know is that he went into the stasis pod, the pod closed but when we woke up he was not there." Chloë explained.

"Among other strange things," Matt added.

"Such as?"

Chloë sighed. "We might as well let them know. Come with me, Lieutenant." She took him back to the bridge where she and Dr. Rush explained the situation. If Matt junior thought explaining to them of the time differential is difficult he definitely met his match in Eli Wallace's disappearance.

Three and now four time stamps on the ship did not match making matters even more complicated and mysterious. No airlocks have been active. No one has passed through the holes in the hull as the shield was fully intact and never interrupted. There was also no sign of beaming. Nicholas had checked for that too implementing the search parameters for Destiny to pick up. All in all no explanation gave a reasonable account to Eli Wallace's whereabouts. Of course wild tales circulated the ship but they were just hypothesises and unfounded.

Nicholas of course still had many files to check Eli's laptop. Some of them he hoped can shed some light into what happened as the Kino footage they saw displayed a different time period.

Matt junior thought it time for him to return back to New Earth and report this curious development while Colonel Everett Young undoubtedly briefed will speak with his crew about the new reality. Matt junior really wanted to tell them of the wondrous and dark developments on Earth but couldn't. He was not allowed to do so.

Matt and Chloë walked him to the room with the stones. Matt junior hugged his dad and placed the stone on the pad.

* * *

Closing eyes, Everett returned back to the Destiny. What he had learnt back on New Earth put things into different perspective. He also wanted to surprise Tamara with the news of a cure in a most inventive way. Learning she was somehow cured during her stay in the stasis pods was weird and most relieving. Of course this meant one more mystery in the belt.

Everett gathered the crew in the gate room. He waited for everyone's attention. Of course he had to wait for Rush to come as well. The man was still stubborn in certain aspects. With Nicholas present Everett could now tell them.

"Three years ago, a brilliant idea of our dearest Eli, gave us hope to endure the difficulties we had in the galaxy. We stepped into the pods hoping his plan will not fail. Sadly it is in the end that we discovered that one the pods did not work. After a short debate, Eli chose to stay behind and fix it. He had fourteen days to do so or die otherwise the power allocated for the FTL will not be enough and instead of three years we could spend three thousand or more drifting through the rest of the way." Everett took a breather then continued.

"We said our goodbyes to Earth and each other and entered hoping. Here we are three years later sound and safe but not all of us. Eli as we discovered is not dead nor has he left the ship and yet we know he did fix the pod and got in. And here we are but Eli is not here. We have a mystery on our hands. And frankly I hoped it would be the only one but once I opened my eyes hoping to see Earth again and tell them we are still here we came across another mystery just as complicated as the one we face here..."

The sudden activation of the gate drowned Everett's words. Everyone scattered as quickly as possible as the unstable vortex formed and the puddle stilled. But no one came through and while wondering what was it about, a shockwave crossed the event horizon and the gate shut down.

Every member of the crew lay splattered on the floor unconscious...

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	4. Infinite diversity Part I: Waking Confus

**The touch of Prometheus**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**AU/SGU/FO: The crew of Destiny comes out of stasis. Their first concern is Eli but he is not onboard and neither are his remains. When they check their position they discover the ship has travelled a greater distance than anticipated. A tantalizing mystery awaits them laced with unforeseen outcomes.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Infinite diversity Part I: Waking Confusion**

Everett opened his eyes. The ceiling was just above him – greyish. It was the one of his room or – no, definitely the one in his room. He sat up and looked around. It was indeed his quarters on the Destiny. His socks folded at the end of the sofa along his shirt and pants, part of his uniform. His pitcher was also there right on the edge of the table and of course the tin cup fashioned for drinks.

He rubbed his eyes with his right hand. Exhaling, he stood up and moved to the lavatory to splash some water on his face. The cold water helped him wake up. His eyes lingered on his face's reflection in the small mirror. His hair needed combing and his growing beard shaving.

He found the shaving cream and applied some. He then looked for his razor and picked it up. One stroke at the time and the cream was shaved, no, sorry the beard. You can't shave a cream though it does sound cool when you think of it. He splashed some more water and then grabbed the towel to dry his skin. Satisfied, Everett looked away and moved to get dressed.

This done he reached for the door. Pressing a button, the door slid open. He ventured out in the corridor, the all-too familiar metallic corridor. Straightening up, he turned left and headed down it, stopping from time to time to nod at an officer or civilian coming out of their rooms and greeting him as well.

His feet quickly found their way to the mess hall. There Airman Dunning had just prepared breakfast. It was not much but it was nutritionally good. Their last pit stop provided some new vegetables but Tamara still tested them. Speaking of Tamara, he intended to go see her. He had come to forget about her – duty and all always standing in the way.

Having finished breakfast, he took away his bowl. His look must have said it all as Airman Dunning said apologetically. "Yes, sir, I know – recipes." Everett chose only to nod but not reply. Recipes, god they needed some diversity.

He left the mess hall and proceeded to the control room. He just made a turn and stopped. An uninvited thought crossed his mind. It was about Dunning. He had the strangest sensation he should have said – Dunning, for the love of the God, recipes. Aw, he shook it off. It doesn't matter. His look had said it all.

The control room housed the sensors of the Destiny, the ancient exploration vessel they were on for the past few months. The first problems they had to deal with were air, water and power. But that was already covered at least for now.

They still had no control over the ship's main systems. It required a master code and their resident genius Dr. Nicholas Rush had a writer's block. Still the control room provided some control over the weapon systems, sensors, and life support – basic things. It would be better if they could stir the ship or control the damn clock.

* * *

"Good morning, Colonel,"

Everett looked up. It was Dr. Dale Volker. He was at his console looking at god knows what or whatever chore Rush had left him. Everett wished he could understand at least partly something on those consoles but...well. He was the commanding officer and had others know these things for him.

"Good morning, Dr. Volker." He reciprocated. Looking around he noticed Rush was not here. He often wondered where he went all the time. "Dr. Rush isn't up yet?"

"Oh, no," Mr. Volker replied. "He was here but then vanished somewhere."

"Vanished?"

"I don't know where he is."

"Right," Everett exclaimed. It was a better answer. Vanished if only, he thought. The man, Rush, was a lot of work but on certain level he was certain they would get along just fine. "Any indication when our next stop is?"

"Destiny will drop out of FTL in twelve hours." Mr. Volker said. "Here," And he helpfully pointed at the map.

"Right," Everett nodded. He was about to move on when he remembered something else. "How is the shuttle coming?"

"Um, I think Dr. Park has a go at it and Mr. Brody."

"Oh, ok, well, keep the good work," Everett said. He left the control room. He stopped by the observation deck. It was a becoming a habit. The view was simply superb. He wished he could stay but he had rounds.

* * *

The shuttle was actually the second shuttle. Senator Armstrong gave his life when they first came onboard and air was running out. It was damaged but now they were fixing it. He found the shuttle doors open and ventured inside.

Mr. Brody was at the front his hands pressing buttons on the command controls. Dr. Park was nearby. Everett heard them exchange a few words that he understood nothing of. It was techno babble.

"Good morning," He announced his presence. "How's it coming?"

"Good," Dr. Park said.

"Bad," Mr. Brody replied.

Everett stopped and fixed his gaze onto them. "Alright, which is it? Good or bad?"

"Well, we managed to patch the physical damage." Dr. Park said.

"Which is the good part?"

"Yes,"

"Right and the bad?"

"It will fly, Colonel but..."

"But?" Everett asked waiting for clarification.

"It can't turn. It can fly forwards and backwards but it can't turn left or right."

Everett closed and opened eyes.

"It can turn right." Dr. Park said correcting Mr. Brody. He acknowledged.

"So it can't turn left?" Everett repeated to clarify.

"Yes,"

"Up?"

"Not yet,"

"Right,"

"And yeah that's it for now."

Everett studied them for a moment, closed and opened eyes again then shook head. "Alright, carry on!" He left them continue repairs. Scientists, sometimes he really had trouble with these people. Can't they ever speak plainly?

* * *

He headed for the infirmary to see Tamara. He found her hovering over a patient with care in her eyes. The patient was no other than the resident mystery Dr. Nicholas Rush. Surprisingly though Rush was as calm as a lamb.

Everett wondered if this was the same Rush they came onboard the Destiny or not. It looked like him but in everything else it was a different man. He did not like when Rush was grumpy and uncooperative but he had come to expect it from him and any deviation he found utterly suspicious or perhaps he used to.

Everett thrust head. He came to realize something. It nagged at him since the start of the morning. It was a strange sensation, a sensation of déjà vu. It was really in the details but still.

"How is the patient?" Everett asked.

"Coffee withdraw," Tamara replied.

Everett frowned at once. He remembered that part about Rush but as far as he could recall it was during the time the ship lost light and was on course to replenish its supplies.

"Didn't you go through that, months ago?" Everett asked anyway.

"I..." Rush's voice trailed off. He seemed to recall that time too. He looked oddly at Everett and then said it in a look – yes, I did.

"Could we speak after you finish here?" Everett said. "Observation deck,"

"Sure," Rush replied.

* * *

Everett left the infirmary. The nagging feeling returned with great force. On his way, the little repetitive details merged in his mind. His vision became blurry and he lost his footing. He found the closest wall for support. His breathing was shallow. Cold sweat covered his forehead. He felt sick and weak.

And all of a sudden it went away. His vision cleared and he was firmly back on his feet. He pushed away from the wall and his feet found the way to the observation deck. The view was splendid as always. The room stood empty as he half expected to see someone perched on the railing admiring the view. And for a moment he got a glimpse of a ragged young man with a red T-shirt saying 'You are here' and dirty, sweaty sweater.

Everett sat down and waited for Rush. His thoughts dwelled in his mind in memories. Rush, the man enigma, the man he did not trust. He was always secretive and uncooperative. He had an agenda of his own and he did not like to share with the rest of them. Still, the moment they started talking all mistrust flew straight out the window. It was a strange sensation. It was a contradiction.

"El..."

Everett turned around and saw Rush standing with his mouth open. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"El..."

Everett wondered what this El was and then it hit him. The young man he expected to see on the railing was the resident dropout Eli Wallace. He frowned again as he did not recall seeing him this morning.

Rush and he looked at each other, then rushed to the young man's quarters. They were empty well other than the usual mess his room was in. The two ventured out and asked whoever they found on the way if they had seen the boy but no one has.

With the help of the military personnel they searched all the living areas on the ship for the boy but there was no trace of him anywhere. It was as though he had vanished into thin air.

"If we had the ship's sensors at hand, we could find him easily." Dr. Dale Volker interjected while everyone had gathered for the morning briefing.

"We do." Rush said with confidence.

"We do?" Camille asked. "You have control over the ship's systems?"

"Yes," Rush replied. "We had them for the past two years."

"Two years?" Camille frowned. "Are you alright, Dr. Rush?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Why?"

"We have been on the Destiny for only four months."

Rush looked at Everett. The latter frowned. What goes on here? He and Rush definitely felt the effects of déjà vu all morning but what if the others didn't. He gestured him to follow and the two left the mess hall.

"Rush, what goes on?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is it Destiny messing with our heads again?" He asked.

"It is possible but if we have been here only for four months then no."

"Tamara said her experience when she lost the baby was genuinely real. And the times Destiny put me through that hell was real too. So is Destiny doing it again?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Rush replied with a question. There were just a few ways to make sure they were not in a dream state.

"I..." Everett frowned. He tried to recall but the memory was fuzzy. The effort however brought the blurry vision and he lost his footing again. If Rush did not come to his aid he would have hit the ground. "Thanks," Everett mumbled weakly.

"Sit down," Rush said. "Breathe, one and two, that's it."

Everett's breathing became normal.

"Don't worry I had a few of those episodes this morning. I thought I have lost it but as it turns out I'm not the only one." Rush said to reassure him.

"But why are we the only ones?"

"I'm not sure." Rush said and certain things began to come back to him. "Eli is not here either."

Everett was to ask what he meant but started to remember too. They emerged from stasis and found the Kino footage. Rush was right Eli was not in the stasis pod. He was nowhere.

"So what we are back in time?"

"It is possible. What do you remember?"

Everett focused now and the memory resurfaced. He stood in the gate room ready to brief the crew on the new reality he learnt of when he was on New Earth when the gate activated and then everything went black and he woke up this morning in his quarters.

Rush saw it in his look. They remembered the same thing. "Yeah, me too,"

"We have a problem then?" Everett asked.

"Yeah, we do." Rush nodded.

"Alright, one thing at a time," Everett said as calmly as possible. "If this isn't a dream and we are really back in time, then the next stop is Eden, right?"

"Yes," Rush confirmed. "And we have to let it play the same way."

"Maintain the time line, right?"

"Unfortunately yes,"

"Can you get to the bridge?"

"I could but we shouldn't hasten things."

"Alright, we let it play."

And so everything happened the way it did the last time. Some of the crew stayed behind while the others continued. But something different did happen nevertheless. The Destiny jumped to FTL as it did the last time but two more of the crew began remembering the past future.

Time drew closer to the world with the ruins where they first lost Lt. Scott, Sergeant Greer, Eli and Chloë. The one trouble now was that Eli was not onboard. How does one keep up the chain of events when one of the elements is not present? Everett and Rush wondered whether to interfere and thus keep up the time line or let it play anyway.

Chloë, Scott, Greer and Camille were the ones lost now. Everett pondered whether they should hasten things though. Camille though she was tough was not Eli. The outcome this time may differ from the one last time. Everything though worked out on its own. The four found a way to return to the Destiny before it was too late.

Still Destiny stopped just outside the Galaxy its engines sabotaged. It was that galaxy's resident aliens, again. Lt. James was behind it, again. Everett and Rush invited, again, Dr. Perry to fix the engines and she came. A month later, the ship was ready to leave but then the aliens came along. Dr. Franklin got in the chair and they were on their way. Everything happened the same way, again.

* * *

The real test came when they faced the problem with the Lucians. Everett and Rush discussed whether they should let the time line take its course the same way.

"We need some of the Lucians." Rush said. "You know it is true."

"But then she loses the baby," Everett countered. Relieving this a second time was far more painful. Tamara had started to remember certain things from the future. He did not want to add more to that.

"It is a terrible burden. I know." Rush said compassionately. "But we have no choice. Do you really think I look forward being tortured again?"

"No, of course not," Everett said. He understood what was at stake. "But perhaps, being back in the past gives us an opportunity to do better."

"Or worse," Rush countered. "We can't risk it. There is too much at stake. For all we know we could make it worse."

"Rush, things are different this time. Eli is not here."

"And yet everything so far has played the same way. Nothing has changed."

"I don't know." Everett was pensive. "I don't look forward torturing David either. I know you don't like him much but still."

"I don't like him because he is loose cannon."

"And he wanted you out of the Icarus Project." Everett reminded.

"That too,"

"So what do we do?"

"We let it."

Everett sighed deeply but ceded. "Alright,"

* * *

The Lucians alliance came onboard as they did last time but events did not progress the same way as this time things went haywire. It started the moment the Lucians came onboard and seized control over the ship.

The first off event was Tamara. She was not in the room where she got shot last time. She remembered that part and hid. She will not give up her baby this time. The second off event was Chloë. She had a vague feeling and avoided her fate.

"This is Commander Kiva. I have your people. You will surrender or I shall start killing them one by one."

"Well, here I go." Everett said.

"You don't have to." Rush countered. He noticed the differences on the Kino.

"You said we should let it."

"I did yes but apparently Lt. Johansen disagrees. She is not there."

"What?" Everett said and came to him. He examined the Kino footage. Rush was right. Tamara was not there. "Oh, crap, now what do we do?"

"Well, we know how we beat them last time." Rush said.

"The shields?"

"And the Neutrino star,"

"The bridge," Everett looked at him. "Go to it. We can have absolute control over the ship."

"We shouldn't rush it. I can get rid of them as I did last time."

"No, this time things are different. We play it another way."

"No," Rush exclaimed. "We play it the same way then we can change certain things. We can't risk the lives of our people. You know that. It is the only way."

Everett looked stunned at Rush. It was usually his job to remind Rush of this.

"I don't look forward to it." Everett shared.

"I know. One misstep and command will come in my hands."

Everett did not find this remark amusing though Rush meant to diffuse tension. He rolled eyes and sighing reached for the com. "Do not shoot we surrender." He then turned to Rush and added. "I hope you don't mess it up."

"You mean you hope the universe doesn't screw us?"

"Yeah, that too,"

"Good luck, Colonel,"

"Yeah, you too, Rush,"

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	5. Infinite diversity Part II: Turned Table

**The touch of Prometheus**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**AU/SGU/FO: The crew of Destiny comes out of stasis. Their first concern is Eli but he is not onboard and neither are his remains. When they check their position they discover the ship has travelled a greater distance than anticipated. A tantalizing mystery awaits them laced with unforeseen outcomes.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Infinite diversity Part II: Turned Tables**

Chloë Armstrong lingered in the corridor. She thought she heard a sound. She stood still and waited. A shadow passed and she tensed and then relaxed. It was only Tamara. She held a gun close to her chest and looked frantically around. Chloë remembered now everything and understood why she chose to hide. She had a few episodes of dizziness.

"Tamara, it is only me." Chloë came to her.

Tamara saw her and instinctively pointed the gun but then relaxed. The baby kicked and she put her hand on her belly.

"What is it?" Chloë asked.

"The baby kicked."

"Oh," Chloë put her hand too and sensed the baby's kick. "The baby's a fighter."

"I'm not..." Tamara said. "I remember. He stays. I lost him once. I can't through it again."

"I know." Chloë let her put her head on her shoulder. "I remember too and still we lost many."

"You mean those on Eden?"

"Yes," Chloë said. "Do you think Colonel Young remembers?"

"I think both Rush and him do. I think it started before any of us."

"And still they let it happen."

"Yes, it seems so." Tamara said heavily. "I think they want everything to go the way it did last time."

"And your baby too?"

"Yes, that's why I ran away. I can't lose him again."

"I understand you."

"We can't hide in here forever. The Lucians have control of the ship."

"They did last time and they lost it. Rush forced them."

"Yes but things are different now. You and I changed it."

"Let's hope not by much, Tamara. Let's hope."

* * *

The Lucian Alliance leader Keeva waited patiently for Colonel Young to come and he did. He had no weapon on him.

"Put him in a cell!" Commander Keeva ordered.

"Sure." Simeon said. "What of the others? What of Rush?"

"Yes, good point," Keeva nodded. "Colonel Young, where is Doctor Rush?"

"I have no idea." Everett replied. "And even if I did I won't tell you."

Simeon's patience was not his forte and he hit the colonel who lost his footing and hit the ground.

"Where is Rush?"

"Go to hell." Everett replied.

"Enough," Keeva proclaimed. "Put him in a cell. He will not talk, at least not yet."

Two Lucian soldiers picked Everett up and dragged him away. Keeva and the others got to study the schematics on the display. The auxiliary control room they were in had some control over the systems of the ship.

* * *

"Keeva," David Telford appeared from a corridor.

Commander Keeva turned around and faced him. "So you are alive?"

"Of course, was there any doubt?"

"I thought perhaps your people will kill you."

"You thought wrong."

Commander Keeva smiled. "Find me a planet where we can leave them."

"Wait." David said. "We can use some of them."

"I don't think so." Keeva shook head. "They will not play. Their only goal will be to kill us and retake the ship."

"Maybe not," David countered. "We can convince them to work with us."

"With us?" Keeva exclaimed. "Have you lost your mind, Telford? They had their turn. They should be grateful we find them a world with oxygen and not kill them on the spot."

David chose not to answer. It was pointless to aggravate Keeva anymore than necessary besides he would find another way. He thought of course of killing her but the others will not accept his command. He knew there were several of them who were crazier than she was and much more blood thirsty.

* * *

Suddenly they felt the ship dropping out of FTL. All alarms on the ship went on.

"What goes on?" Commander Keeva asked.

"The ship dropped out of FTL."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Move!" David said and went to check on the sensors. He went pale instantaneously.

"What?" Keeva asked seeing his expression.

"I'm not sure I like this." David replied. He had some undefined feeling they were all in big trouble.

"You don't like what?" Keeva repeated.

"The ship's sensors say we are in a solar system with a blue sun." David answered and kept examining the data flow. A sudden burst of energy shook the ship.

"What was that?"

"I don't know but I don't like it either." Varo said standing behind David and seeing the data too. He did not understand much of the controls or the language but he also had a vague feeling staying in this solar system was a bad idea.

"Shield strength..."

"What about it?"

"It fell five percent." David replied.

"Refocus it then."

"I wish I could." David replied.

"Why?" Keeva asked.

"I think it is because I have no control."

"WHAT?"

"He's right. We no longer have control over them. Someone rerouted them."

"RUSH!" Keeva exclaimed angrily. "FIND HIM!"

The Lucians spread throughout the part of the ship they controlled but found many of the doors sealed and stood unable to open them. This frustrated them even more. One of the Lucian soldiers moved with Simeon. They passed by an area where there was a hole in the hull.

Another burst hit the ship and Simeon watched his comrade burn instantaneously. He backed away from the area and promptly returned to the control room. He recalled all other teams too. It was too dangerous to venture around. He informed Keeva of this late development. She was not pleased.

* * *

Meanwhile David and Varo had a few dizzy episodes. Each of them began remembering the past or future depending on the point of view. They forgot everything but some of it yes. They understood now what the undefined feeling was. The ship was in terrible danger and so were they.

"It seems we have a problem, Varo."David said.

"Yes, a big one," He agreed.

"The shield can't protect us."

"If the ship tilts then we are toast."

"We have to find Rush."

"NO." Varo said. "We have to free the crew."

David stopped in his tracks. He looked at Varo because of the way he said his crew. He saw it in his eyes. He did not mean the crew of Destiny he meant our crew (as in they were both part of it from the get go). David was not certain what exactly went on here but the undefined feeling kept growing in strength.

"The others will pose a problem." David said then.

"I know." Varo said. "I will take care of it. You go and free them."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about me." Varo said. He took out his weapon and returned to the control room. He had a story for them.

"Varo, where have you been?" Simeon asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Varo ignored him. He turned to Keeva. "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Rush has control of the ship and if he tilts the ship the next pulse will kill us all."

"Pulse?" Simeon moved between him and Keeva.

"We are in a Neutron star system." Varo said. "The pulse of the sun is lethal. The shields can't protect us. You saw it yourself, Simeon."

"They will die too." Simeon countered.

"No, the hull will protect them but it will kill us." Varo said. "We can't hold the ship. We have to negotiate. It is our only option other than abandoning ship."

"Abandoning ship?" Keeva exclaimed. "Are you crazy? We just got here."

"And the neutron star will kill us. What are other options do we have, Commander? Rush sealed us in a confined area. We have nowhere to go."

Commander Keeva did not enjoy the outlined scenario and especially when the ship started to tilt. Her people were unable to stop it as they did not have control. She gathered her more ruthless and crazy officers and ordered them to blow up the doors and get out of the blasting area.

"What of Young and the others?" Simeon asked.

"They stay and burn!" Keeva said.

"I like this."

Varo on the other hand hoped David had gotten them all out by now. The showdown approached with fast pace. He remembered more than David. He remembered it all. He just hoped they could avoid their fate as most events were now different.

* * *

Chloë and Tamara found a small room and sealed themselves in. It had some controls so Chloë checked them out. The curious part was that she did not remember this room. There were of course many places within the ship they have never seen before this was probably one of them.

It was even stranger than before. Chloë recognized the language on the consoles but it was not that of the Ancients. It was the language of the beings that took her hostage. How was that possible? To her knowledge they have never boarded this ship. Even with all her blackouts and they were very few she could not have possibly built it. Even Lieutenant James couldn't have.

"Chloë, what is it?" Tamara asked. She had noticed the change in her facial expression.

"This console is the same as the one in the alien ship where I was hostage."

Tamara moved to it. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"How did it get here?"

"Well that's just the thing, I have no idea."

Tamara already considered the blackouts options but she was just as certain neither Chloë nor Lieutenant James had the physical time to build it. So that begged the question how did it get here and who built it? One of the crazy thoughts in their heads suggested Eli. He was the only one other that one had the skills and two the knowledge and knowhow to build it. But Eli was not here. There was actually no trace of him ever since they woke up from stasis.

* * *

The results Commander Keeva got were nowhere where she wanted them to be. Her officers proved ineffective in escaping the blast zone. Rush played his cards well. She doubted he would bulge even if she threatened Young.

She was not though giving up control. It was their turn now. The ship was theirs. The only other option left at her disposal was to move to another planet. This option sadly meant giving up the ship or not. A thought began forming in her mind.

"Ginn,"

"Commander?"

"Do we have a planet in range with breathable atmosphere?"

"According to the database – yes."

"Good," Commander Keeva said. "Simeon, pull back to the gate."

"What? Why?"

"We need to buy some time."

"How?"

"We go temporarily to a planet."

"And we give up the ship?"

"No," Commander Keeva smiled. "I want you and the others to rig all the doors with all the explosives we have left. They come in they die."

* * *

Simeon stood pensive. He understood at least one thing staying on the ship now was suicidal. But if they survive the incoming blast they would have the time to form another plan.

"How much time do we have?"

"You have less than ten minutes." Ginn said checking the data.

"Get to work." Commander Keeva ordered.

The Lucians got to work. Soon all the doors stood rigged with explosives. The officers gathered at the gate and dialed the planet where they would take refuge. The gate activated and the unstable vortex formed.

"Where is Telford?" Simeon asked. He had not seen him for some time.

"He went to check on the prisoners."

"Go fetch him. I don't trust him alone with them." Simeon said. He was not convinced Telford stood on their side. Once an allegiance changes it can change again. True they did use the Goa'uld mind device on him but the Earthers could have easily undone its effects by now.

Commander Keeva did not object to that. She did not expect to find David alive but then again Rush survived so inevitably it was certain David was alive too. Still, she shared Simeon's viewpoint.

Varo and one of the crazies went on. The former considered his options. He could not yet openly declare his allegiance to the Destiny's crew. His former colleagues of the Lucian Alliance still had more people and control.

"Wait!"

Varo turned around. He saw Commander Keeva. She had a familiar expression on her face that he recognized. It was the same as his the moment he stepped onboard. Varo had a bad feeling. She remembered she did not survive. Varo could not imagine what it is to remember one's death but it was definitely not a pleasant memory.

Varo prepared for the worst and Keeva surprised him greatly when she pulled her gun so quickly he only saw the flash from the muzzle. The one next to him fell hard on the floor. Varo opened skeptically an eye and saw he was still alive though the gun stood in his face now.

"What goes on, Varo?" She asked.

Varo relaxed for a bit. It seems she remembered something though not everything. But she was smart enough.

"You shot him. That's what." Varo replied cautiously. "Why did you do that?"

Commander Keeva wrinkled at the forehead. She obviously did not have the slightest idea why she did what she just did.

"What?"

"You shot him. Why?"

"I…did?" She looked at her gun and noticed Varo's was still in its holster.

Simeon's voice appeared over the radio. "There is no more time, Commander. We are going through. You are on your own now."

True the clock ticked and not in their favor. Varo still considered what to do. What happened next saved him the thought process.

"Hands where I can see them, Commander Keeva."

Keeva whirled on her heels. It was the voice of Colonel Young. And it was truly him with a gun pointed at her chest.

"I won't ask again. Hands up!"

Varo decided the time has come. He took out his gun too and added. "I would suggest you comply, Commander. I would hate to stain the floor with your blood."

Commander Keeva turned around and froze. 'What', it was on her lips but she stood surrounded and had little choice. There was some comfort though. The pulse would hit soon and they will all die together. She dropped her gun.

"Rush, the ship is ours." Everett announced on the radio.

"What about the others?" Rush replied.

"They just ventured through the gate." David answered. "The gate room is secure."

"Good,"

Commander Keeva's amazement grew as the ship stood straight. They took her back to the control room where she saw the ship moving through space. To her dumbfound expression Everett said. "We have full control of the ship."

"What? How?"

"It is a long story." Varo replied. "David, what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, Varo. I had some obstacles to remove." David replied. "You still think it is a good idea to keep her alive?"

"Yes, I do. So many things changed when Tamara and Chloë escaped their fates." Everett said. "We have no choice but readjust our plans."

"It is a good thing then that Rush went to the bridge." Varo observed.

"Yes, I hoped he would." Everett said.

Commander Keeva had trouble with this exchange. She could not understand how one of her own was on such familiar terms with her enemies. It was difficult for her given he just met most of them.

"Varo, would you please go and find Tamara and Chloë?" Everett asked.

"Yeah, sure," Varo said and left.

* * *

The ship tilted again and then a moment later the pulse hit.

"Are we safe, Rush?"

"Yes, for now," Rush replied. "But we have to leave this system."

"Lay in a course out then." Everett said. "But not too quickly, we still have to deal with the rest of them."

"I thought you said they left for a planet?"

"They did but they will be back."

"Well then a greeting party?"

"Oh, yes," Everett said and went to get his men and prepare the greeting of their enemies. He was certain Simeon would return. The last time, Rush killed him but this time he would do it for him. Simeon was too dangerous.

David took Keeva and put her in a room. "I will explain everything later." He said to her.

"I still don't understand."

"Let's put it this way. We have already been through this. Be grateful Keeva you are still alive."

"Yeah, for how long?"

"That depends on you, actually." David said.

"On me?"

"Yes,"

"David, we need you." Everett's voice came over the radio.

"Right on," David said. "We'll talk later." He said and left.

Reaching the gate room, he found everyone in place. They did not want the Lucians to see them right away so they hid.

"Make sure we keep Ginn alive. We may need her to find Eli." Everett said.

"I will try to keep this in mind."

The gate activated and they went silent. The first to cross was Simeon. He came in looking around with a devilish smile. Poor devil, David thought, wait until it hits you. The others joined him soon after. They were about to spread when they saw themselves surrounded by the Destiny's crew.

"It sucks when the tables turn, doesn't it, Simeon? Everett said stepping slightly forward with his P90 pointed at him.

Simeon did not find this change of situation pleasant. He had no idea how they survived the blast or how they were in control but he was not about to just give up. His fingers tightened his grip around the gun he held. His eyes narrowed….

* * *

**To be continued…**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


End file.
